<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beta Mom x Dave [Strap] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261862">Beta Mom x Dave [Strap]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Art [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anticipation, Digital Art, Experienced Partners, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Incest, Pegging, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> someone being patiently and lovingly guided through their first time by their more experienced (and possibly older?) partner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Art [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beta Mom x Dave [Strap]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This visual depiction features echoes of PIV [strap-on in vagina] action. Dave is a trans man that is intending to experiment with penetrative sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It's okay. You can say MomDave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626935292140634112/anonymous-asked-someone-being-patiently-and"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>